Brook/History/During and After the Timeskip
Fishman Island Saga Return to Sabaody Arc The Straw Hat Reunion Two years have passed and evidently, Brook has become a major rock star with the Longarms who captured him acting as his managers. He has come to be known as "Soul King". He has a new guitar that is shaped like a shark and wears sunglasses, a crown, a feather boa, and floral pants. He has been on a world tour for an unknown amount of time. Due to all the success and fame, Franky wondered if Brook would really want to give up such a glamorous life to return to being the musician of the Straw Hats. Brook decided that Sabaody Archipelago would be where he did his last performance on his musical world tour. Before the concert started, he told his managers that he was retiring. Some time later, Brook was informed by Shakky that the situation on the island had become more unsettling. When he was about to give his fans an encore, the Marines who were informed by Brook's managers about his past with the Rumbar Pirates and connection to the Straw Hats (whom everyone thought dead), came and stopped the concert. Undeterred, Brook tells the world that Straw Hat Luffy is alive and will some day become the pirate king and plays one last song, with his fans holding back the Marines. Brook then escaped with the help of the Rosy Life Riders and was heading to Grove 42. As soon as he reached the ship, he asked if he could see Nami's panties, which resulted in her kicking him. He then cried tears of joy when Luffy arrived. When the Marines were intercepted by Hancock, Brook became mesmerized and fainted when she winked in his direction. He, along with the rest of the Straw Hats, cheered as they started to submerge and head for Fishman Island. Fishman Island Arc Undersea Voyage As the ship descended, Brook, along with the rest of the crew, got very excited while they marveled at the fantastic sites underwater. After Sanji suffered from another massive nosebleed just by seeing Nami move, Brook started to worry about the cook, stating that Sanji becomes weak near women and wondered what would happen if he sees the mermaids on Fishman Island. He, along with the rest of the crew, decided to partake in Luffy's lunchboxes as Franky explained to them how Kuma protected their ship. When Sanji regained consciousness and expressed his bitterness of having to spend two years with some okamas, Brook tried to cheer him up by suggesting that they sing. With the help of their seacow, the Caribou Pirates caught up with the Straw Hats. Caribou quickly set foot on the Thousand Sunny. Before his crew could follow, his seacow, which turned out to be Mohmoo, fled in fear after seeing Nami, Sanji, and Luffy, taking the rest of the Caribou Pirates and left Caribou alone on the Thousand Sunny. The Straw Hats then tied up Caribou as he begged for mercy. With that settled, Brook assisted Nami in explaining the nature of the undersea currents. When some of the crew lost interest in the explanation, Nami quickly got irritated, causing Brook to pop in and asks if she wants to sing. He is then shocked at the sight of the "Downward Plume" and is shocked again by the presence of the Kraken. Brook quickly got over his shock, and started feeling a connection between him and the Kraken, but is soon again quickly terrified of it when it destroyed the Caribou pirates ship. Brook then noticed that they were about to crash into an undersea mountain, but were saved thanks to Robin. He along with the rest of the crew marveled at how powerful the "Monster Trio" have become. The monster trio soon defeated the Kraken, but because they were not wearing life-lines, they got separated from the ship as it was pulled down the Downward Plume. Brook helped steer the ship. After reaching 7000 meters below sea level, the crew entered the "Underworld of the Sea." The crew then searched for Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji while avoiding various sea creatures. The crew then noticed that Caribou untied himself during the fall. Franky found Caribou hidden in a barrel and sealed the barrel with Caribou inside it. When the crew entered the deep-sea volcanic region, they encountered an angler fish. It tried to eat the Thousand Sunny but it is stopped by an Umibouzo. Brook and the crew then heard singing and they saw the Flying Dutchman and its captain, Vander Decken. Brook got terrified of the ghost ship and told the story of how it came to be. Vander Decken then ordered the Umibouzo to punch the Thousand Sunny, but the newly-tamed Kraken intervened and knocked out the sea giant. The monster trio reunited with Brook and the rest of the Straw Hats, but an undersea volcano started to erupt. The Kraken (now named Surume) pulled the ship away from the eruption and jumped down into a trench. After going down the trench, the crew finally saw Fishman Island. The Straw Hats soon encountered a gang of sea monsters led by Hammond, who gave the Straw Hats two options: join the New Fishman Pirates or die. Trouble in the Underwater Paradise Luffy rejected Hammond and the fishman prepared to attack. Franky activated Coup de Burst and the ship flied through the bubble surrounding Fishman Island. The ship then fell into a current and the Straw Hats got separated. Brook later reunited with Pappug and went to the Mermaid Cafe, where the mermaids there were big fans of him. When Keimi brought Luffy and Usopp to the cafe, Brook and Pappug had a happy reunion. Before boarding a fish taxi, Brook noticed a wanted poster for Vander Decken. Pappug revealed to Brook and the group that the Vander Decken from the legend died on Fishman Island and the one the Straw Hats saw was his grandson. While riding on the taxi, they come across a candy factory with Big Mom's jolly roger on it. They soon arrived at Pappug's house. Brook and the group soon learn that there is a Criminal clothing store on the first floor. As soon as they entered the store, they found Nami making complaints for the high prices. Pappug said that the Straw Hats can have whatever they wanted for free. After hearing this joyful news, they emptied the store much to Pappug's dismay. They then heard a commotion outside the store and they found that King Neptune has arrived to meet them. Brook and the others are then invited by the King himself to his castle. The Straw Hats, Keimi, and Pappug rode on Megalo while Neptune rode on Hoe as he called to them not to fall off. Pappug thought about the Mermaid Princess, and Brook asked him if he was right in remembering that Pappug was once best friends with the princess. Pappug gave him a long "ssshhh", and Brook realized it was a lie. Upon arriving at the palace, everyone looked at it in awe. Brook said it made Pappug's mansion look like a flea, prompting the starfish to tell him not to compare them. After entering the caste, Luffy wandered off in search for food while Brook wondered when the banquet would start. After receiving word of the mysterious disappearances of the mermaids from Mermaid Cove and of Madam Shyarly's ominous prediction, the palace guards and personnel took action against the Straw Hats. Brook, Usopp, and Nami battled against the attacking guards. Brook prepared himself when King Neptune attacks, but Zoro intercepted him. After subduing the king, the ministers, and the royal guards, Brook and the Straw Hats had an argument. Brook told Zoro that he overdid things. While the group are wondered what to do next, Brook suggested that they sing. The three princes of the Neptune House returned to the palace only to find it under the control of the Straw Hats. Since the princes were unable to enter, Fukaboshi spoke with Zoro through the Den Den Mushi. Brook listened as Zoro made his demands and Fukaboshi informed them of Jinbe's message. After hearing noises coming from Shirahoshi's room, Neptune begged the Straw Hats to go check up on her to ensure her safety. Brook instantly dashed towards her location, in hopes of seeing her panties, while carrying the Minister of the Right thinking that the latter shared his impure motives. They soon arrived at Hard-Shell Tower and found a group of battered human pirates thrown there. They are then surprised to see Luffy, Megalo, and Shirahoshi leaving the tower with the princess inside the shark's mouth (unknown to both Brook and the Minister of the Right). Brook calls out to Luffy while the Minister of the Right calls out to Megalo asking why he is leaving the door wide open. The minister then urges Brook to check the room and they find the princess missing. The human pirates (pawns of Hody Jones) blindly attacked, only to be evaded repeatedly by Brook. The intruders demand to know where is the switch that opens the connection corridor to the palace. They repeatedly say that they must follow Jones' orders or else they'll perish. Their desperation to live drove them into a blind rage. This left Brook on the defensive, not wanting to confront them as he was already preoccupied with carrying a "hostage", the Minister. The two of them are later seen outrunning the intruding hordes, with the minister urging Brook to run back to the king. Once they return to the palace hall, Brook tells everyone about the invasion. Zoro defeated the invaders, but unknown to everyone present in the palace hall, one of them managed to open the connection corridor. When Neptune demanded that Shirahoshi to be returned to him, Brook pointed out that he only saw Luffy and Megalo leave Shirahoshi's room. Neptune mentioned that Shirahoshi is as big as him and could not slip away without anyone noticing. Brook, who has yet to meet Shirahoshi personally, pictured the Mermaid Princess as a big ugly mermaid. Brook and the others then encountered Hody Jones and Vander Decken IX. Once Decken learned from Neptune that Shirahoshi was no longer in the palace, he quickly went after her. Jones then crushed a palace wall, flooding the palace in the process. He launched his Archer Shark attack, injuring Neptune and some of his soldiers. Brook managed to avoid the attack and told Usopp that he noticed Nami went off somewhere and the water was draining his strength. Jones then ordered his crew to attack, but Usopp held them back by launching a Pop Green that spawned a plant that gave off a bad odor. Jones, however, remained unfazed. Usopp and Brook untied the guards and Zoro cut Neptune's chains. Usopp then carried Brook away before the room is completely submerged. Once Jones is staggered by Zoro, Brook, Usopp and the swordsman grabbed onto Neptune as he prepared to make an escape route. Neptune created a vortex and cleared a path. The ministers and the Ryugu Palace guards managed to escape. However, Neptune's back gave in, putting him, Usopp, Zoro, and Brook in a dangerous situation. Neptune's whale, Hoe, arrived to save them, but before they could leave the palace, Jones, energized by Energy Steroids, stopped Neptune with one hand. Brook, Usopp, Zoro, and Neptune are then captured by the New Fishman Pirates. The New Fishman Pirates thought that Brook was just someone's dead skeleton. However, they soon realized that Brook was not actually dead. Brook, Usopp, and Zoro were then locked in a cage in a room filling with water. Hody planned to drown them after he executes King Neptune. Brook then showed his ability to leave his body in spirit form, which he learned a while back. His crewmates were seemingly astounded. Brook then tried to tell Pappug to get Zoro's sword, but Pappug ran away in terror. Battle for Fishman Island Brook, Zoro, Usopp and Pappug eventually escaped the palace and appeared in Gyoncorde Plaza with the rest of the Straw Hats, ready to fight the New Fishman Pirates. Brook is distracted by Shirahoshi and is seen gawking at her. Brook, having finally met the Mermaid Princess in person, commented on how beautiful she is and then asked her to show him her panties before getting smacked by Nami. As the battle with the New Fishman Pirates initiate, Brook prepared himself. When the New Fishman Pirates cannon squad tried to kill Shirahoshi, Brook stopped them with his music, hypnotizing them all. Under the influence of his music they imagined they were at a carnival as Brook commanded them to fire into the air to make fireworks. Before they even noticed, Brook had cut them with Kintothias Fantasia. Brook remembered that he forgotten something and then turned to Nami. He went in front of her asked to see her panties, getting punched in the face by Nami and stabbed with a Roasted squid spear by Ikaros Much. The spear had no effect on Brook as he was already all dried up. Then he stepped on Zeo's face while the latter was laying on the ground being invisible. When Zeo revealed himself, Brook prepared to fight him. During the fight, Zeo wrapped his chain around Brook's neck and snapped his head off. As his head fell to the ground, Brook just thought about how in the last two years, he has learned about the true power of his devil fruit. With this power, Brook's head reattached itself, much to Zeo's shock. Brook then slashed at Zeo with his Soul Solid, which carried with the chill of the underworld. After the report of Hody's defeat is heard over the island, some of the Fishman pirates started running away. Zeo responded by attacking them, telling them that if they do not fight, they can die in the name of their grudge. Brook stopped him and chastised Zeo as he did not really know what dying is like. Brook went on saying that he hated people who waste lives. Zeo retorted that even though the Straw Hats have remained calm with the threat of Noah, he still believed that they will die. Brook countered that they believed that Luffy will become the Pirate King and in that belief, there is nothing to be afraid of. Zeo then made a circle around himself and warned Brook that if he crossed it, his bones were going to be crushed to bits. Brook passed the circle and Zeo in an instant. As Zeo wondered how Brook got passed him, Brook defeated him with 'Glacing Song: Blizzard Cut'. After all the leaders of the New Fishman Pirates had been defeated, the Straw Hats looked into the sky as Luffy tried to destroy Noah. When the Sea Kings appeared and stopNoah from falling, saving the ship and the island at the same time, everyone on Fishman Island celebrated. The After Battle Celebration and Departure As the crew tried to leave the island quietly, they are intercepted by the palace guards who gave them Neptune's invitation to the banquet he had originally planned. At the party, Brook was pounced on by an adoring mermaid fan and sang on stage with [[Maria Napole]. After the party ended, Franky was talking about how they would become big time pirates and Brook asked him if he thinks the rockstar lifestyle he is describing is easy. He is later shocked that Luffy challenged Big Mom. After saying their farewells, Brook and the crew left Fishman Island and had set sail with the Thousand Sunny to the New World. Brook told Laboon to wait a little longer as he was halfway there. On there way to the New World, the crew tried to catch some sea monsters for a celebration for them entering the New World. After they get caught in the White Storm, they are stopped by a group of whales that all look exactly like Laboon. Brook, overwhelmed at the thought of the whales looking like Laboon, believed one of them to be Laboon, only for Usopp to state that Laboon is at the first half of the Grand Line. Brook, however, still believed him to be Laboon and cried over the site of the whales only to be corrected by the crew. After realizing that Laboon was born in this spot, he surmised that the whales here were his family and had been looking for him. Brook told the whales that he is doing well and is in great shape. Brook then played Binks' Sake and cheered the whales up to take the crew to the surface to the New World while Brook commented on how the sky is pouring from the rain. Pirate Alliance Saga Punk Hazard Arc Arrival at Punk Hazard Soon after entering the New World, the crew spots an island surrounded by a sea of flames as Brook waves goodbye to the whales. The Straw Hats then receive a distress call from someone who seems to be in trouble and Zoro asks Brook about the samurai mentioned by the pirate in distress. Brook then explains about the country of Wano Country. Later, a small group consisting of Luffy, Usopp, Zoro, and Robin go and explore the island of Punk Hazard. While Usopp, Robin, Luffy, and Zoro fight a dragon, some unknown foes knock the remaining Straw Hats on the Thousand Sunny, including Brook, with sleeping gas. However, when the enemies list the pirates they have captured, Brook was not among them, meaning that he has been overlooked (possibly because they thought he was a deceased body). Brook is left behind as Nami, Chopper, Sanji, and Franky are kidnapped. After Brook wakes up, he finds that the Sunny has been taken to the other side of the island in front of a massive building. He then informs Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Robin about the situation through a Den Den Mushi after defeating the intruders. Brook then disembarks, planning on building a snowman. However, he then encounter and starts fighting the torso of the headless samurai. The samurai proves to be quite powerful, and obviously ignores Brook's questions as to why he is fighting. Brook then runs away in confusion and fright, thinking the torso is a ghost. Brook then stumbles upon Luffy's group at the lake while they are being attacked by some centaurs led by Brownbeard. Using his ability, Brook froze the barrels of their flintlocks, causing them to backfire on the shooters. This gives Zoro, Usopp, Robin, and Luffy enough time to defeat the sharks and escape the lake. After defeating the centaurs and stealing their coats, the group uses Brownbeard as transportation to Vegapunk's former research facility. They soon arrive at the scene where Law and Smoker just fought. After Luffy talks to Law, the group quickly gets away from the Marines and meets up with Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Franky, and some of the children that were held prisoner in the research facility. They then take shelter in the back side of the facility. The Straw Hats then tie up Brownbeard and bring each other up to speed on the current situation. After interrogating Brownbeard, they learn about a man known as Caesar Clown. Kin'emon later leaves the group to find his torso and Sanji (in Nami's body) and Brook volunteer to go search for him while having perverted thoughts. Nami makes Zoro go with them to ensure that they will not do anything indecent. Brook's group later sees the Yeti Cool Brothers' massive footprints and decides to follow them. When they reach the edge of a cliff, they encounter the yetis. The brothers fire KYP bullets at the group, knocking them out and sending them falling of the cliff towards an icicle trap. Fortunately, Zoro destroys the trap before falling unconscious. After Sanji kicked Zoro and Brook to wake them up, they then walked and stumbled on a frozen Kin'emon by accident. After learning that Kin'emon's torso has fallen into the lake, they go to the lake to retrieve it. They then run into Brownbeards' men, but the centaurs choose to run instead of fighting. When they are close to the lake, they see a 'mountain'. Brook, Zoro, and Sanji then stare at the slime and comment that it is doing something mysterious. A Weapon of Mass Destruction As the slime continues to shoot itself across the lake, Brook claims to have read about a similar creature in a book, and that it melts the clothes of women. Along with the others present, they all start to notice some of the fish dying due to Smiley's toxins. Sanji jumps into the lake to search for Kin'emon's torso while Zoro and Brook try to fend off the slime close to their position. Brook attempts to cut the Smiley but it has no effect, and the slime continues to release poisonous gas with each strike against it. Zoro yells at Brook, stating that cutting is not going to work and that he should just eat it instead. Once Sanji resurfaces and Kin'emon is fully put back together, Brook comments on how Kin'emon is tall and about the same height as himself. While Sanji is yelling at Kin'emon for being apologetic, Brook points out that they are completely surrounded by the slime. Kin'emon proceeds to cut Smiley with his Kitsunebi-ryu, causing it to explode. However, Kin'emon is also able to cut the fire leaving a clear path for the four of them. Brook is then seen fleeing from Smiley along with Zoro, Sanji and Kin'emon. Brook states that, like Zoro, he would like to know about Kin'emon's sword style. He then watches with the others as the slime begins to change its shape. Smiley begins to attack again and Brook comments that this attack is too big so he escapes with the others. He questions with the others what the slime's abilities are as they all run for the research facility together. As they are running from Smiley, they come across the giant candy left by Caesar for Smiley, and a small dragon made by Vegapunk. They then see a screen appear, with Caesar on it and decide to run again. After witnessing Smiley explode, Brook, Sanji, Zoro, and Kin'emon run quickly trying to get away from the poisonous gas cloud. They see the small dragon flying away, and Zoro proposes the idea to get on the dragon's back and fly away. Brook agrees that this is a good idea. Struggling to catch up to it, Sanji is able to rush ahead after feeding his perverse nature. He catches the dragon, allowing the group to finally ride it. Eventually meeting up with Nami, Usopp, and Brownbeard, the two groups turn their attention to Caesar's lab where Zoro and Kin'emon are able to cut down the iron shutter, allowing them to enter. After the G-5 Marines plug up the hole made by Zoro and Kin'emon, Brook uses his soul form to look outside of the facility right after the poison cloud blows over. Once he returns to his body, he comments that if anyone were to step outside, they would die. The G-5 Marines prepare to arrest the Straw Hat Pirates, but they are interrupted by Law. Law then tells everyone present about a way off the island but will have two hours to escape. As they all split up into three groups, Brook goes with Usopp, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, and Kin'emon while the G-5 Marines go with Tashigi to find the abducted children and the door with "R Building 66" on it. When a group of G-5 Marines attempt to capture the Straw Hats, Brook, Zoro, and Kin'emon preform a three way attack on them and go on their way towards the passageway to Building B. One of Caesar's henchman fires a cannon at the wall of Building A, allowing the gas inside. As the gate exiting Building A closes, Brook and the others make haste to the passageway. They narrowly make it through the gate before it shuts completely, but a few G-5 Marines died trying to save Tashigi. Kin'emon and the Straw Hats then ride on Brownbeard and make their way towards Building B. After entering Building B, the smaller dragon attacks the group but leaves Brook alone, infuriating the skeleton. While the dragon breathes fire everywhere in Building B, Brook and Kin'emon debate on who should fight the dragon. After the dragon is damaged by Nami, Usopp, and Robin's attacks, the dragon retaliates by breathing fire at them. Kin'emon slices through the flames and Brook helps the samurai finish if off with Gavotte Bond en Avant. Brook and the group then find Chopper (in Monster Point) trying to prevent the children from getting their candy. Regardless of his efforts, the children beat him down and run past him when the Rumble Ball wears off. Brook and the others (except Brownbeard) quickly come to Chopper's aid and run after the children to the Biscuits Room. Once they reach there, they encounter Monet. Brook goes with Usopp and Kin'emon, using his soul form to try and find Momonosuke, and a pair of Kairoseki handcuffs, which Robin has asked for. While Usopp goes to the secret room, Brook and Kin'emon frees some of the captive children. Kin'emon then learns from a little girl that his son was transformed into a dragon. Thinking his son was the dragon he fought earlier, Kin'emon rushes back towards the direction of the poison gas. Brook tries to stop Kin'emon, but the samurai is unfortunately petrified by the gas. Brook then carries his body as everyone flees to Building R. Once everyone reaches Building R safely, they board a rail car and make their escape. While riding through the escape passage, Brook is shocked to see a small dragon, which happens to be Kin'emon's son. Once they reach the outside, they find Franky battling against Buffalo and Baby 5. Aftermath After the defeat of Buffalo and Baby 5 and the capture of Caesar Clown, everyone took a moment to rest and relax. Later, Brook panics when Kin'emon's body cracked and is then surprised to see him reformed back to his normal state. After Sanji prepares a meal, everyone have a feast together. After the party ended, Brook and the rest of the Straw Hat pirates made their way to their ship to set sail to their next destination. While they made their way, the G-5 marines put up a banner to prevent the kids from seeing the Straw Hats while yelling things like Marines are justice and pirates are scum. The kids, however, said that they were the ones who saved them, while remembering all the Straw Hats did for them. The G-5 marines continue to speak ill of pirates and praise the marines, but Tashigi interrupts them and says they are a disgrace. The G-5 marines respond with saying that if they do not badmouth the pirates, they would come to admire and respect them. Eventually the marines lower their voices and banners to let the kids say their goodbyes, while Brook and the rest of the Straw Hats wave them goodbye, as they continue to make their way to their ship. Brook and the rest of the Straw Hat pirates are later seen on a Sea slope, which are pretty common according to Law. . When Brook asks Franky about “the little Lamb”, Franky corrects him and says it is Mini-Merry 2 and that he is the 8th person to make this mistake. Franky then explains to Brook about how he was able to retrieve the Mini-Merry via a hidden water way to the research facility. Knowing that the Mini Merry is safe, Brook says the he can finally rest easy. A little while later, Luffy starts to explain that they formed alliance with the Heart Pirates to take down a Yonko. Law proceeds to explain about the operations and underworld deals of all the major pirates of the New World and that Doflamingo, also known as Joker, has the most influence in the underworld. Brook didn’t hear since he fell asleep during Law's explanation. Law goes on, saying that Doflamingo's biggest client is Kaido, which greatly shocks Kin'emon and Momonosuke. He then explain the next goal of their plan which is to cut down Kaido’s forces as much as possible, specifically his army of synthetic devil fruit users, which is around 500. . Law assures the crew that the number will not grow any time soon, due to the capture of Caesar Clown. Brook and Chopper begin to show interest in Caesar which seems to make Caesar quite happy and Usopp quite angry. Law said that it was really Vegapunk that developed a theory on the devil fruits, and that Caesar only applied it which makes Brook and the rest lose all interest in Caesar. Law concludes by saying that the devil fruits are being made on their next destination, Dressrosa, and also warns the crew to not underestimate Doflamingo. Luffy asks if Kin’emon has business on Dressrosa, and Kin’emon reveals that he has a comrade being held prisoner there. Later during the night, Brook comments on the choice that Law forced Doflamingo to make. When Nami tells him, Sanji and Kin'emon, that Momonosuke is taking a bath together with Robin, they all get very jealous. When Momonosuke and Robin comes out of the bath, wearing towels, they all yell at the boy out of a fit of rage, only to get reprimanded by Nami, who hits them all. Momonosuke then rubs his advantage with Nami and Robin in their faces, by pressing his face into Nami's chest and glaring at them with a malicious smile, much to their dismay. The next morning, Brook wakes everyone up and informs them that the newspaper came. While reading the news paper, they discover that Doflamingo resigned his position as Shichibukai and that he renounces as King of Dressrosa. His title as "King" surprises Brook. They then see that the newspaper also explains about Luffy and Law's alliance and the alliance between Kid, Hawkins, and Apoo. Dressrosa Arc The Next Objective After Law contacted Doflamingo to inform him that they will bring Caesar to Green Bit, Brook had a meal with the rest of the crew while Kin'emon and Momonosuke told them the story about how they were shipwrecked and drifted to Dressrosa, how Momonosuke was separated from his father, and how Kanjuro was captured. The Thousand Sunny later approached Dressrosa. After disembarking, the group split into three teams. Brook is part of the team that guards the Thousand Sunny. Momonosuke later played Shogun with Brook, Nami, and Chopper. When Brook started singing a song, they heard some strange noises and a voice coming from the men's room. thumb|right|210px|Nami, Brook, Chopper, Momonosuke, and Thousand Sunny transformed into arts. The voice belonged to Jora of the Donquixote Pirates, who had invaded the ship along with several of her subordinates. Using her Devil Fruit power, she turned the men's room into abstract art and does the same to Nami, Chopper, Brook, and Momonosuke. Hoping to lure Jora away from the ship, they escaped, but Jora transformed the ship into art anyway, rendering it unable to sail. Brook, Nami, and Chopper fought back and managed to defeat Jora's men and destroy her ship. Jora uses her Devil Fruit powers to turn Brook's sword into art, rendering it useless. The three Straw Hats then received a call from Law. They begged Law to come save them, but instead, Law ordered them to bring the Thousand Sunny to Green Bit. Jora later trapped Chopper, Momonosuke, and Nami in a deadly painting that would slowly suffocate them in ten minutes. Brook acted nonchalant, seemingly caring more about the art that was being created than his friends' lives. The skeleton asked Jora to turn his violin and cane back to normal so that he could add accompaniment to their death. Once Jora complied, Brook then slashed her using 'Drawing Song Hitoyogiri', defeating her and causing her power to wear off, turning everyone back to normal. Later on, Nami's group kept attacking Jora to ensure she was completely incapacitated. They then discussed what to do with Jora and wondered why Law was not handing Caesar back to Doflamingo. Jora proudly informed them that Doflamingo never quit the Shichibukai and explained his gambit to them, leaving them shocked and worried. As they get close to Green Bit, Nami's group was horrified to see Fighting Fish attacking the Sunny. When they saw Doflamingo approaching the ship, they cried in terror but was overjoyed and relieved when Sanji intercepted him. A Change of Plans When Sanji was overwhelmed and immobilized by Doflamingo's strings, Nami's group panicked. Doflamingo was about to deal a lethal blow to Sanji, but Law intervened by using Shambles and teleported Sanji, Caesar, and himself to the Thousand Sunny. Law then instructed Nami's group to head for Zo. Nami's group was reluctant to leave behind the other Straw Hats, but they complied when they realized that the ship was facing threats from both Doflamingo and Issho. After blocking an attack from Doflamingo, Law informed the Straw Hats about Doflamingo's Devil Fruit powers and instructed them to go to a place without clouds. Law then took Jora hostage, giving Nami's group enough time to escape using Coup de Burst. After sailing far away from Dressrosa, Brook helps Nami maintain a lookout for Doflamingo. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpages